Too Old To Have A Child (Hero Stories)
"Too Old To Have A Child" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It takes place several years after the birth of Saviour Smurfette and the creation of the Smurfettes. The Story It was a clear and breezy day over the forest, and in the Smurf Village, Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette were busy working on a formula. "Now we smurf a pinch of Netch Jelly and then two smurfs of a Nightshade flower," Papa Smurf said as he added the ingredients into the cauldron. "Now all we need are snowberries. Can you smurf me one, my dear?" Mother Smurfette looked through the ingredients on the shelf and couldn't find one anywhere. "I can't smurf the snowberries, my dear," Mother Smurfette said. "Are you sure?" Papa Smurf asked. "I'm certain that I smurfed some a few days ago." "Of course, my dear, would I lie to you?" Mother Smurfette asked. "I believe you, my dear," Papa Smurf said. "I guess I need to smurf a trip to the other side of the mountains." "I'll go, my dear," Mother Smurfette said. "You're needed here in the village." "Well, okay, but please be careful," Papa Smurf said. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Mother Smurfette said as she planted a kiss on Papa Smurf's cheek and left the laboratory with the necessary provisions. A few minutes after she left, Hero entered the laboratory. "Papa Smurf! Where's Mother Smurfette smurfing off to?" he asked. "She's going to smurf some snowberries from the other side of the mountains, Hero!" Papa Smurf said. "Anyway, is there anything I can help you with?" "Well, you see, Papa Smurf, there is something that has smurfed across my mind," Hero said. "What is it, Hero?" Papa Smurf asked. "You know my little girl Saviour was born a few years ago?" Hero said. "Yes!" Papa Smurf said. "Is there something wrong with her?" "No!" Hero said. "But I'm curious... I do apologize if this upsets or offends you." "What will?" Papa Smurf asked. "Have you and Mother Smurfette ever thought of smurfing your own child?" Hero asked. Papa Smurf sat down in a chair. "I have noticed Mother Smurfette hinting towards that, Hero!" he said, "But, to be smurfily honest with you, I really don't think we will become parents to our very own child." "Why not?" Hero asked. "Well, the blessing that Mother Nature smurfs on those who she deems to be smurfy parents tends to only work on those who are young, like you and Wonder. The odds of me and Mother Smurfette smurfing our very own baby Smurf from Mother Nature's blessing is very slim, simply due to our physical ages." Papa Smurf said. "You never know, Papa Smurf... miracles can smurf," Hero said. "I know, but if a miracle were to smurf and we smurfed our very own baby Smurf, then I don't know who to make the assistant leader of the village while we smurf care of the baby," Papa Smurf said. "It's whoever you decide, Papa Smurf," Hero said. "I guess I could make Brainy the assistant leader," Papa Smurf said. "You know as well as I do, Papa Smurf, that every Smurf will not listen to Brainy," Hero said. "Maybe Hefty...," Papa Smurf said. "The first thing Hefty will smurf as assistant village leader is smurf a law where me and Smurfette can't smurf within a certain distance to each other, or either force Smurfette to marry him," Hero said. "You know Hefty will never smurf something like that!" Papa Smurf said sternly. "I know... I'm sorry for even smurfing about it," Hero said. "But anyway, you never know unless you try for a child, Papa Smurf, but it's whatever you and Mother Smurfette decide." Papa Smurf stroked his beard. "I might smurf a talk with Mother Smurfette later tonight, and announce tomorrow, but only if we decide on anything." he said. "Take your time, Papa Smurf," Hero said before he left the laboratory. Papa Smurf pondered at what Hero said. "Hmm, smurfing a baby Smurf with Mother Smurfette?" he thought to himself. "I'll need to smurf a talk with her about this." Trivia *The Ingredients that are used are ingredients that appear in the Xbox 360 & PS3 video game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, yet they are name only. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories